Secret Love
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Destiny has been a Diva for about two years now. She has everything that she could want, expect for one thing. Ted DiBiase. He has been with his clingy girlfriend for the past 3 years. She can tell he is not happy. Marissa is the goodie goodie of the WWE and always plays by the rules. Destiny is different. She is a heel and damn good at it to. See how Destiny shakes things up.
1. One Interesting Day

**Destiny**

Walking through the doors of the arena, I scanned around looking for a certain someone. Running my hands down my dress, I pushed my curly brown hair off my shoulders. Adjusting my duffel bag on my shoulder, I made my way to my locker room. Walking in, I set my bag on the bench as I started to get my things ready for my match. Tonight I was going against Marissa for the number one contender spot for the Divas title.

Running my hands down my pink attire, I applied makeup to my eyes and lips. Scrunching my already curled hair, I smirked at my reflection.

_Destiny and Marissa to the ramp. Destiny and Marissa to the ramp. _I heard being called. Taking a deep breath, I began to walk out of my locker room. As I opened the door I could hear two people arguing. Deciding to listen, I ducked behind a few equipment boxes.

"Ted..I don't know about this." I heard the voice of Marissa as she sighed.

"You will do great. You are a great Diva and you will win this." Ted tried to support her.

Looking around the boxes, I could see in Ted's eyes that he knew she was not going to win. Glancing up, Ted looked in my direction as our eyes met. Smirking, I puckered my lips as he grinned.

"Ted!" Marissa shouted since he was not listening to her.

"Huh?" Ted shook his head as he looked back down at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Let's just get this over with." She began to tug him toward the ramp.

Once they were out of sight, I came out from my spot grinning to myself. Hearing her theme blare through the arena, I then made my way to ramp.

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire in the room  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) _

As my theme blared through the arena, I made my way out to the crowd booing me. Confidently making my way to the ring, I glared at Marissa who was ready for a fight. Hoping up on the apron, I did my signature poses on the ropes before hopping down.

_This contest is set for one fall and is for the number one contender for the Divas Championship! _The announcer bellowed into the mic.

The ref rang the bell as we began to circle each other. Getting Marissa in a headlock, I threw her to the mat. She quickly got up rushing toward me only for me to move and her to go into the ropes.

The match was long and hard fought. I set her up for my finisher, similar to the french kiss, before hitting it perfectly. Covering her the ref began to count.

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

_Ding..Ding..Ding.._

_Here is your winner and NEW number one contender...Destiny! _

Standing up, I smirked to the disappointed and stunned crowd. As the ref raised my hand, I looked at Marissa who was laying in the ring holding her head. Hopping out of the ring with a smile on my face, I made my way backstage. Turning around, I saw Marissa sitting up glaring at me. Once behind the curtain, I spotted Ted standing there waiting for Marissa to come back.

"Great job out there." Ted smiled at me.

"Why thank you." I grinned. "I never stop until I get what I want." I moved closer to him as I ran my fingers down his chest.

Swallowing hard, Ted looked into my blue eyes with those crystal blue eyes of his.

"I-I can s-see that." Ted stuttered.

"Maybe one day..." I trailed as I leaned up to his ear. "...I can show you." I whispered moving my hands down to the waist of his attire. Feeling him tense, I smirked as I kissed his cheek. "Call me sometime." I pulled away.

"Ted!" I heard the angry voice of Marissa.

"Se you later." I seductively whispered in his ear before walking off. As I made my way to my locker room I could hear them both arguing.

"My job is done." I smugly said to myself.

Getting to my locker room, I changed back into my clothes before gathering all my things. Leaving the arena, I got in my car and made my way back to the hotel after a very productive day. I could not wait to see what tomorrow was going to bring.

**Ted**

"What the hell was that Ted?" Marissa spat as she walked over to me when Destiny left.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes, my thoughts still on Destiny. Ever since she came to WWE I could not get her off my mind. I wanted her just as bad as she wanted me, but I was with Marissa. Lately, Marissa has been more clingy and annoying than ever. I mean, I love Marissa but, she is taking this way to slow. All she ever does it let me kiss her. We never go any farther than that and it is starting to get to me. I have needs and it is getting to the point that I might do something I regret, or will I?

"Ted!" Marissa screamed bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking at her confused, I raised a brow at her.

"What?" I snapped getting annoyed.

"Whatever." She shook her head. "Lets just go!" She stormed off toward our locker room. Since I already had my match, there was no need to hang around. Slowly walking to the locker room, my mind was filled with thoughts of Destiny again. The way her curly hair fell over her shoulders, her bright blue eyes, the way she moved her hips when she walked. She had everything that I ever wanted. Things that Marissa did not have. What Destiny said to me ran through my head. 'One day she will show me.' I was curious to know what it was that she meant, even though I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Finally reaching the locker room, I did not see Marissa. Thinking she was changing, I shrugged it off as I got my clothes together. Walking into the separate changing area, I then took off my attire then got dressed in jeans and a white shirt. Grabbing my things, I walked out to see Marissa standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We are so not finished with this." Marissa scolded as I got my shoes. Sitting on the bench, I slid on my shoes as I shook my head.

"There is nothing more to talk about." I was clearly annoyed at the moment. Hearing her sigh, I knew she was not going to let this go to lightly. Standing from the bench, I grabbed my bags and headed out the doors not waiting for her.

"Ted!" She shouted as she rushed after me. I kept walking, not really wanting to deal with her at the moment. Getting to the car, I threw my bag in the bag as I waited for Marissa. After she threw her things in the back, we rode to the hotel in silence. When we arrived, I parked the car before getting my things and not waiting for her again. Getting my key, I started to the elevators with Marissa close behind.

"What room are you in?" She demand out of breath once she reached me.

"247." I simply replied without looking at her.

"Damn it." She muttered angrily. "234." A sense of relief came over me.

"Oh." I tried to sound upset even though I was happy about it.

"Whoever you are rooming with, tell them to change rooms." She basically ordered me.

"Why would I do that?" I snapped my head up as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I said so." she crossed her arms while glaring at me.

"I'll see." I mumbled as the doors opened. Quickly making my way out, I headed to my room as Marissa followed.

"I'll see you in the morning." I muttered not looking at her. Sliding the key in the door, I opened the door.

"Ted.." I did not give her a chance to finish. Letting the door shut in her face, I leaned my face against the door as a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Nice to see you again." I heard from inside the room. Lifting my head up, I was in shock of who I saw sitting on the bed.

**Ted**

"What are you doing here?" I cocked my head as I began to descend into the room. I placed my bags next to the extra bed as I began to gather clothes to change into for the night.

"Oh you know.." She smiled. "..just waiting for the love of my life to show up." I looked up to see her eyes shinning bright as she bit her lip.

"Who would that be?" I raised a brow as I set my pants on the bed. I knew who she was talking about, but I loved to mess with her.

"You mean you don't know!" She seemed shocked.

Grinning, I lifted my head up slightly. "I know." I chuckled. "I just love messing with you."

"Ted!" She shrieked as she stood from the bed walking over to playfully whack my arm.

"Oh come on Jasmine." I acted offended. "We all know who that guy is." I laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not funny Ted!" Jasmine pretended to be mad. "Now, could you do me a favor?" I looked at her to see her pouting as she batted her eye lashed at me.

Sighing, I ran my hand though my hair. "What is it?" I knew what she was going to ask.

"Could you pretty please switch rooms with Cody." She had her best pouty face on. "For me?" She begged walking closer to me.

Standing straight up, I brought my hand to my chin as if I were thinking. I could tell the wait was killing her just by how she was fidgeting with her nails. "I don't know." I spoke slowly.

"Come on Ted!" She whined. "Please!" She got on her knees as she folded her hands.

"Jazzy.." I shook my head. "..you can stand up." I took her hands helping her up. "I'll do it." She jumped up to hug me in excitement. "Only because it is you." I smiled after she pulled from the hug.

Jasmine, Cody, and I have knowing each other since before our days in Legacy. Jasmine and Cody met while they were both in OVW together and have been together ever since. They even broke into the business together. Times were tough since Cody was a heel and Jasmine was a face, but they made it work off screen. That only made their love stronger. I wish I could say the same for Marissa and I. Her being a face and me a heel is making thing s hard, since she does not get that all the segments I do with other girls is just that...a segment.

"I'll let Cody know." Jasmine happily said as she walked to her bed taking out her phone.

I began to gather my things back up so I would be able to leave when Cody was ready to switch. As I began packing my things, I began to wonder who Cody was rooming with. I really hoped it was not Marissa since I did not feel like talking to her right now. Part of me hoped it would be Destiny while the other just hoped it was anyone but Marissa.

"He said he is on his way." Jasmine beamed after hanging up her phone with Cody.

"Ok." I picked up my bag slinging it over my shoulder. "What room is he in?" I asked as I reached the door.

"240." Jasmine said. Thank god it was not Marissa's room. I sighed in relief as I turned the handle on the door. "See you both in the morning." I called over my shoulder. "Try not to stay up to late." I chuckled.

"Theodore!" She yelled with a giggle. I shook my head as I began to walk down the halls before meeting up with Cody to switch keys. Meeting him halfway, we switched keys and I made my way to the room. The whole way there I was trying to think of who could be my new roommate. Getting to the door, I slid the key in the lock. Taking a breath, I turned the handle. "Guess I'll find out who." I mumbled to myself.

**Destiny**

"Awwww." I pouted. "Why are you switching rooms?" I whined as Cody began to pack up his things. I loved when I was able to room with Cody, even if he did sneak off to be with Jasmine. Not that I minded, Jasmine and I have been friends ever since we were kids but Cody was just more fun than any of the other people I roomed with. We have roomed together a few times before and had a blast playing video games and just talking.

"I am going to stay with Jasmine tonight." Cody said as he put his last article of clothing into his bag. "It's not very often her roommate agrees to switch rooms." He lifted his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Do you know who it is?" I sat up on the bed looking at him curious.

"I do." Cody grinned. "That is why the switch was made." He smiled more.

"It's not Marissa is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I scowled at the thought of her.

"No. I would not do that to you." Cody chuckled as he made his way to the door.

"Who?" I called as he opened the door stepping into the hall.

"You'll see." He smirked as he disappeared into the hall.

I let out a groan as I threw myself back on the bed. Why couldn't he just tell me? I bet it is Marissa and he was saying that so I would not change my mind. I have never liked Marissa. Ever since FCW she was a goodie goodie and played by the rules. Even out of the ring she was the same way. I could not stand it. Every time I had my sights on a guy, she would swoop right in and take him from me. That is what happened with Ted. He and I were good friends who were about to be more until she came in the picture. Everything about her just made me sick. She acted perfect, was all talk and no show, never stood up for what she said. She was just a coward. Man do I hate cowards. I was going to tech her a lesson that she would never forget. She messed with the wrong person and that person was me.

As I was sitting there going over all the reason why I could not stand Marissa, I heard the handle on the door turn. Propping myself on my elbows, I watched the door intently. I was praying ti was not Marissa. When the door opened, my scowl turned into a grin once I saw who walked though the door.


	2. New Roommate

**Ted**

Walking in the room, I sighed in relief to see that is was not Marissa. I know she said she was in another room, but she is sneaky. She knows that Cody and Jasmine like to switch rooms if they are not together. If she found out who my roommate was or his, she would have made the switch knowing that she would be rooming with me. I was happy, that for once she did not snoop around and find out although I knew she would get word of this. To be honest, I really did not care. I was thrilled to see that Destiny was my roommate. Her and I could catch up on things that we have missed ever since I met Marissa.

**Destiny**

Seeing Ted walk through that door made me the happiest girl in the world. I could finally talk to him without that bitch being around. He and I have missed so much because of her. We could be a happy couple or the best of friends had she not come around and ruined it all. I watched as Ted made his way over to the empty bed that was once Cody's. He set his bags down and I sat there on my bed with a huge grin on my face.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said calmly yet in a playfully joking matter.

"I know. I didn't think it would happen. You know...with how big this hotel is." Ted joked as he began to get some pants out of his bag.

"Whatcha doing?" I sat up on my knees starting to rock like a child.

"Getting clothes." Ted tried not to laugh.

"For?" I said slowly like a curious child.

"Bed." Ted shook his head as a smile appeared on his lips.

"How come?" I kept up the act. Ted and I used to do this all the time. It was right before Marissa came. He and I were just that close. Really, he was the only one to see that side of me out of most of the people I met.

"I have to wear something to bed." He looked over at me with a cheesy smile.

"Aww." I pouted. "I miss the old days." I pretended to cry.

"Oh no." Ted chuckled. "Not that."

"What?" I innocently shrugged keeping the pouty face going.

Ted walks over to the bed, sitting down next to me. I bring my legs out from under me and sit criss cross on the bed facing him. I look into those beautiful blue eyes of his that I love so much.

"If it makes you happy..." He leaned in closer, his face inches from mine. I tried to steady my breathing but it was hard. "...for tonight, I'll being back the old days." His breath was now hot on my ear. I licked my dry lips before taking a deep breath.

"How about the good ole days?" I whispered in his ear as I brought my hands to his hair. I felt in tense a bit, since he loved when I ran my nails through his hair. He felt him nod slowly, then I used my other hand too turn his face to mine. We looked in each others eyes before our lips touched. I felt his one hand go to my wait while his other move to the side of my face. He started to kiss back with so much passion and intensity, it was hard for me to match. I did not care. This was just like the old days and I was happy to have them back.

**Ted**

Having those soft lips against mine again was pure bliss. I never wanted that kiss to end, but sadly it did. I was still with Marissa and could not do this to her. As much as I tried, I could not pull myself away from Destiny's lips. She began to slow the kiss down before pulling away and resting her forehead against mine.

"...hello old days..." She said trying to catch her breath. I chuckled at how I was still able to have that affect on her.

"Indeed." I slightly nodded as she brushed her lips against mine. I was about to kiss her again, when the sound of a phone ringing in the room interrupted us.

"..leave it.." Destiny whispered while pulling me closer.

"It might be..." I trailed off as she sighed.

"Go ahead." She let her arms fall off my shoulders. I let out a deep sigh when she took her arms off me. I missed having her arms around me and mine around her. Why did I ever let Marissa take me away from her? I have regretted my decision ever since the day I started dating Marissa. She was nice at first, but turned out to be nothing but controlling. Now that Destiny is back in my life, I am not letting her go that easy.

Walking over to my bag, I picked up my phone and sure enough it was Marissa. Probably checking up to see who I am rooming with.

"Hello?" I answered a bit annoyed.

"Who are you rooming with?!" Her tone was harsh and demanding.

"What does it matter?" I scoffed as I picked my clothes up from the bed. "Who are YOU with?" I shot back.

"Natalya." Marissa said annoyed. "Now who are you with!?" Her voice got more intense.

"Justin." I said, thinking fast. I turned to Destiny who had a smirk on her face. 'Call Justin.' I mouthed to her as I made my way to the bathroom.

"You better not be lying!" She was quick to accuse.

"You want to go there with me?!" I got annoyed that she did not have the trust in me, even though I was lying. That was not the point. For her to not even give me the chance and just assume I was lying was enough for me to know that she did not really care about us at all.

"Listen Ted..." She sighed, sounding defeated. "...I'm sorry. Just.."

"Destiny." I finished for her.

"Yeah. I mean that slut tries to talk all my friends away and has in the past. I know she is out to get you and I do not want that to happen." She confessed clearly lying. She did not know that Destiny and I have kept in contact. We talked on the phone all the time when Marissa was not around. I was there to see that it was Marissa who took the guys from Destiny. I as just the fool who failed to see it and stay with her.

"Listen...her and I are friends. You need to lay off." I harshly said, not really caring at this point.

"Te-" I cut her off.

"I'm going to bed." I simply said and hung up before she could say anything else.

I set my phone on the counter and began to strip out of my clothes. I got my bed pants and slid them on before grabbing everything and heading into the bedroom. When I got out there, I saw Destiny was already passed out. Smiling at her, I set my bags down and laid on my bed. Checking my phone, I saw a text.

_We're good. Justin's in. ;) - Destiny_

A grin appeared on my lips. Justin was a good buddy of mine and Destiny's as well. He was caught up in Marissa's lies until he saw what she was doing to him and Destiny. He actually stopped things before they got as far as they did with her and I. He tried to warn me, but I did not listen. Why? I was stupid. Now I know and with his help, I know Destiny and I will be together either as friends again or something more.


	3. That Was Close

**Marissa**

"I don't have a good feeling about this Nattie." I sighed after hanging up with Ted. Every since Destiny came back into the picture, Ted has been acting different. His whole demeanor changes when she is around. I have a feeling that he and her have been hanging around each other and that is just _unacceptable_. Ted is MINE and she is not going to get him. I do not care how long they have known each other. Ted is with me and that is how it is going to stay.

"I do not think he is lying to you. He has no reason to." Natalya said from the bathroom as she was getting ready for bed.

"I know that, but ever since SHE came back, he has been different." I was really hoping my feeling was wrong.

"I know it may seem that way, but you have to understand that they did grow up together Marissa." Nattie said walking out and sitting on her bed next to me.

"That is what worries me Nat. They have such a strong history and I have a feeling he is going to choose me over her." Tears started to fill my eyes, getting ready to fall.

"Marissa..." Nattie sighed moving over to my bed and giving me a hug. "...things have not been going to good with you both lately." She added.

"What do you mean?" I pulled away, looking at her in confusion.

"You both fight all the time, you never trust him, and-" I cut her off.

"I HAVE GOOD REASON NOT TO TRUST HIM!" I raised my voice, startling her.

"Listen, I'm your friend and I'm going to tell you how it is. I am also friends with Ted and he has not been happy with how you have been acting." She told me. Her words were like a knife to my heart.

"He feels that way?" I lowly said, hanging my head a bit.

"He does." She nodded making my heart break even more. "You just need to back off him and trust him more." She added, rubbing my back in comfort.

"I guess I can try, but I do not trust that whore." I bit my lip as anger started to build at the thought of Destiny.

"Just talk to him in the morning." Nattie said as she stood going back to her bed.

"I can try that." I mutter, laying back on my pillows.

"Night girl." Nattie said, shutting off her light.

"Night..." I mumbled as I looked up at the ceiling.

I could not help but to think if Ted was telling me the truth about who he was rooming with. The thought was eating away at me as I laid there not knowing who he was with. All I knew was it was not me and that killed me. This was going to be a long battle and I was ready for it. Destiny was not going to win. I will win, just like I have in the past. I will continue to win no matter what it takes. Destiny is going down.

**Destiny**

"What the hell?!" I groaned at hearing the sound of beeping coming from the room. Opening my eyes, I saw something lit up on the nightstand next to my bed. Reaching over, I grabbed my phone, opening up the text I received.

_Gym in 20._

"Really Justin?" I mumbled, sending him a quick reply. I went to shift in my spot, only to be held there. I felt arms get tighter around my waist before tilting my head back to see Ted laying next to me. I know he was not there when I went to sleep since he was in the bathroom. Smiling to myself, I carefully rolled on my back only to have him move closer to me, mumbling to himself. I bit my lip to contain the laugh that was about to come out. Since I did not have enough time to enjoy the moment, I had no choice but to either wake him up or just move his arms of me.

"Ted..." I softly said, trying to get out of his grip.

"...no..." Ted mumbled, moving closer to me, tightening his hold on me.

"Ted...I have to get up." I ran my hand through his hair, gently kissing his forehead.

"Later." He stated, still not budging.

"Ted..." I tried hard not to laugh at how resistant he was being. "...Justin will come in here to get me."

"Let him." Ted said, not intent on letting me go.

"Fine..." I sighed. "...if you do not let me go, then you will not get something before I go." I smirked.

"Will I like it?" He nuzzled my neck.

"Trust me..." I grinned. "...you'll love it." I ran my hand over his cheek.

"As much as I don't want to..." He loosened his grip so I could get out.

"Thank you." I chuckled as I slid out of bed getting a groan from him.

I then went over to my bags and got clothes out for the gym. Walking over to the bathroom, I turned around to see him pull my pillow close to him and snuggle with it. I really wish I did not have to get up. Justin is so going to get it for wanting to go to the gym this early.

**Ted**

Having to let Destiny go was not something I wanted to do. I could not resist the urge to lay next her her while she slept and to have her in my arms again. She look so beautiful and peaceful while she slept and that was something I truly missed. Her hair in my face, her body close to mine. Those were the moments I cherished the most. Thanks to Marissa, they were all gone until now. If I have to sneak around to be with Destiny for now, then that is what I'm going to do until I figure out how to get Marissa out of the picture.

Hearing the bathroom door open, I looked up to see Destiny walk out in a pair of, what looked like, yoga pants and a light red tank top. The pants showed off her ass really nice and the shirt showed off all her curves. Biting my lip, I watched as she walked over to get something from her bag. After retrieving it, she sat on the bed next to me.

"Ready for your surprise?" She grinned down at me.

"You know I am." I propped myself up on my elbows, now level with her.

"Come here them." She giggled, laying her hand on my cheek.

I wasted no time in leaning in closer to her. Her lips crashed against mine in a soft kiss. I sat up, reaching out and pulling her onto my lap. She smiled into the kiss as her arms moved around my neck. My hands went around her waist, holding her as close as I could get her. She started to deepen the kiss and matched every emotion she put into the kiss. Things started to heat up a bit when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to pull away, I did everything I could to make the moment last.

"...Ted..door..." She mumbled against my lips as there was another knock on the door.

"...they'll...leave..." I tried to keep the kiss going.

"Destiny!" We heard from the hall.

"...gotta get that..." She pulled away making me sigh. "...later..." She brushed her lips against mine.

"Promise?" I looked into her eyes, hopefully.

"Promise." She pecked my lips before sliding off my lap.

She walked over to the door, letting Justin in.

"Ready?" Justin asked after walking in.

"Yeah...one second." She said as she slipped out the door.

Justin and I looked at each other for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

"Ready Justin?" Destiny asked after he opened the door a bit puzzled.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She then walked over to grab her bag from next to the door.

"What was that?" I said with a raised brow.

"You're rooming with Justin...remember?" She laughed.

"Oh...right." I chuckled.

"See you later." She said as they headed for the door.

"Later..." I mumbled, not wanting her to go.

I laid back on the pillows, reliving the moment we just had. There was something there that I did not feel with Marissa. Love? Passion? Lust? Everything about that kiss, I no longer felt with Marissa. I mean, I felt it with her, but nothing like when I kissed Destiny.

I laid there for a bit before deciding to get ready for the day. I made my way to my things to get clothes for the day. After getting ready, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door quickly, I was shocked at who I saw.

"Ted..." She bit her lip. "...we need to talk." She muttered.

"Fine." I huffed. "I'm going to breakfast. We can talk there." I grabbed my key.

"Wait." She stopped me. "Who's stuff is that?" She asked, pointing to the bags next o the extra bed.

Crap! Destiny forgot to hide her bags. Thinking quickly, I came up with something.

"They're Justin's girlfriends." I quickly lied. "Now lets go Marissa before I change my mind." I guided her out the door. Walking down the hall to the elevator. She tried to hold my hand, but I moved mine away from hers. That was a close call back there. Looks like we have to be more carefully next time.


End file.
